Jame and narcissa
by satyanarayan.raja
Summary: Jame move on and find his love after continious rejected by lily.He realise his mistake and fall in love with narcissa black.
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa black was one the most beautiful and talented withch who grace with power of both black family magic from her father side and rosier magic from her show her talent at very young age so personally train by her mother and by her aunt(cousen from father side) Doarae potter in diff subject like potion,defence,retual,black magic(family magic only learn who r owrthy black),rune,defence,charm, aunt was one of the most talented and powerful witch in black family her idol who teach her averything became powerful year after r also ancient and nobel family who get bless with power and money like potter but they consider dark by lightsided and bloodtrator dumble people who r jaulous of their family r the house that lost their family magic due to their acet or cummeting crime aginst ancient their socity Magic is a sanatial thing if someone did not respect magic,culture and family they lost their family magic and conseder family lost their magic due to the crime aginst (prevaral,bone,potter,black,longbottem,slytherin,gryfinder,ravenclaw, etc who exiet through time of magic,)most ancient and noble family consider bloodtrator such as weasley,preweet,every,jornson pureblood ancient family hate mungleburn because they wanted to change their socity and ancient culture without understanding it they wanted to fource their way of like on them with the support of some bloodtrators and their leader dumbledor who consider himself lord of the was a minor house no older than 300yr gain noble status by minestry when he defeated his lover dark lord few people see through dumble ancient family did not suppor dumble who hold major due to many noble family and some ancient family suppert he became chief warlok and gaining some learn from her auck that unspockable where force to ovlibete many muggleburn and their parents when they tried to inform muggle government about thier who accent their culture welcome in their socity and consider a minor house after their trators convincing child(mainly they r squib or weak in magic) with mungle and ovlitate them lator.  
>So narcissa learn averything with heart. She wanted to became researcher in magic (mainly unspokeble) like her win under 15 europian champion 3time at age 13 but 4th title lost from jame r in friendly term with each other but after jame started hogwort he became cold towarts her from 2nd know it was because of serius and his new the best friend of jame was also close friend of narcissa told him many time dont listen to dumble and his friend words about her and that every slytherin r hurt manytime due to serius word but hur more when jame did not stop also devlope a crush on lily enen a mungleburn d uring his 4th yr against alice advice and know lily was not a girl any proper pureblood wish to date because she critesize their culturn openly many time and disrespected toward their was blind or too fool due to his friend did not saw how she insult and rude toward reject him for date many time rudely when even he politely asked her (slape him many time).She was lucky that jame was kind and take every insult as jok but other heir of pureblood house did not like her from and alice got in row with jame due to lily at end of 4th after learning all from some other heir punish jame and teach him about his place in the aunt suspect something when she learn james meting fewtime with dumble during 4th yr from narcisa and perform family retual and gave jame heir ring of potter which protect him many found some compalsion charm during retual and declair fraud agienst dumble in wizardgoverent .Jame became more also realige his mistake and apolige to her and his 5th yr they more distance himselt form maradorer and lily. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

The heir ring provide jame protection and he relise how foolish he was beliving in dumble and fall in manepulation of other grif he started to thought slytherin are evil and dumble was leader of light when he sorted into forget that his mother was also a slytherin and did not outright insult anyone or narcissa but he defenately cold towards her and did not prevent serius during his insults toward her.  
>Narcissa felt relief when jame friendship with seriur became weak at end of 4th is good sign in her eye and spend his time with al and is another sore topic in black alway deney their tradetion and did not get the black family magic in his 10th birthday became cold toward other a true gray heart member get black who facenated by mungle and light sided family did not partecepated in family who was disown previesly due to dishonouring family by marrying a mungle born encourage him in wrong his 15 birthday black family magic did not get heir ring because and he was rejected as get furius and told her grandfather lord archeutes black how their whole family was evil and death disown from black family and went to live with was lucky that even his friendship with jame became weak they kindly welcome he saw her with aunt doerae in the last week of summer he became furius and told her left potter manor but he was reminded by her aunt that he was in their house as guest and he has no wright to insult any one in her house and narcissa was alway welcome at got in fight with again in the mid 5th yr by aquiuse him evil dur to narcissa other trator grifinder and maradorer suppet his told him to avoid narcissa because she was evil slytherin and show them his heir ring and remind them he heir of a anciend and noble house they have no power to demand any thing from him and told piss was little worried after receving a letter from mother in which she was informed that malfoy offer a marriage to her for the allience between two mother also told her she was againt it but her aunt warabela supperting and try to convince her husbend orien black who was now became take did not wanted to merry a malfoy who despite being rich pureblood r weak in magic and only wanted her for trofy and black famile met once or twice lucius malfoy thought he was aunt also inform her not to worry about malfoy during end of jame 5th yr that she talk about it with her parent solve d uring chriestmas break she know the resion because they draw a marriage contract between jame and of them were given 1yr time to break the contract if their magic did not accept the union like avery ancient (with losing their verginity befor marriage) is tradtion in pureblood was surprice but happy because they were now became good friend .<br>She mark that jame has really change after 4th yr she starded to like also know jame get over his filling for lily in 5 th end was little attrected to her but dumble compalsion charm force him toward it remove he look more relax and also protect her from few jn DE during that was very happy after dumble suspended from his every did not belief when dumble try to punish them because they try to protect themself from snape and every potter involbe with aurer arrested the mark and his friend r suspended with warning for found guilty for knowing allow DE to attend to give them a chance redemptation and using inlegal charm on was disgrace in minestry only some lightside trator supper only not go to azakban due to his past light side further humelate when doeras potter show the court how he bind the phonix with a retual to the hogword when it refuse bond with him and free became jalousy of jame when he get more owl (12 owl 11o 1e) than her she get 9 also mark lily became angry wheneven she saw them was hated by many due to her past behavior and now they openly show her their now realize she only torolate among people because jame protection which he withdrawn after she suppert snape and told teacher he started the fight knowing that it was snape and avery now a pirana in to talk with jame manytime after her breakup with prewet when he was with alice and narcissa so jame remind her that she was the one who not wanted talk to him and insult him told he have no feeling for her and no interest to talk with her .He hate her because she insult his family that day jame did not even løok at her direction.  
>Jame and narcisa felt little akword eachother in the end of break but he take her to hogmate in the spend thier time together <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

During the end of the school year were unknowingly fall for each spend each of their free time reading or snugle their 3rd date narcissa kiss jame as a thank pick by his mother with many protatice speel charm lost in her sweet bluse and try to apolige but cut by jame kiss together madely they did wanted to that day they know that they love each other also very happy for them and tease sadly infor them after someday that her parent agree for the contranct of smith and flank longbottom should marry befor her 19 birth between their house will many alice parent wanted to marry her with jame but disapointed because he was alrady contracded with knew this for christmass from was happy that she is going to marry is a good guy work as a aurer, heir of noble and ancien family was 4yr senior of will take good care of alice but he is also a dumble His mother augosta longbottem object he joil dumble order of phonix and did not leave it after dumble fallout in like other dumble follower belief in dumble belief it was trick of dark family to discradit dumble many bloodtrator family say potter r turning into reminded there place by his parent how they should make the desition by their own did not need advice from their and trator like weasleys or prewett at wand did not resive the lordship after his father death who die at hand of the dark lord voldemote in misson along with 5 other member of dumble on his his father he join dumble to avange his father His mother like dumble asked his aucle to hold the lordship she knew frank like his father will give any moneytary suppert when he ask.A large sum can only trasfer by lord or lady so it prevent him form giving too much money.  
>Life of jame ane cissa became easyer with day by was busy in prepairation of her N.e.w but alway find time for also spend their 1st night in one bed in potter manor after get permision from new heatmaster Andrey sevy former deputy headmaster of salam school strict but apoint by bord by school father hold 3 seat one as potter which he give to his wife doerae and 2 as heir of founder of hogwart only known founder r smith decedent of huffepu.<br>They both left from hogwart for 4 day leave for family business with in to celebrate coming of age 17 birth day of jame which is a very big event for a also going to sign the marriage celebrated well among their friend and come with her famile along with longbottom,aurora one of alice and friend also come to the party,olivia the best friend and couson of narcissa also come with was surprice for every one when they engaze and sign the contract during that end night their engazement ring glow and form a golden light around them during r so deep in kissing each other that did not see it and it felt like they comple each other during their kiss can live without each was due love or soul bond form during r perfect for each other that magic bless them for their uniön which is very parents were very happy and proud for blessing,people in the party felt lucky to witness requir constant phycal contact upto finalising . So they get permison to spend n8 in his room but promish their parant they wait to claim eachother for weding n8(for sex).  
>They spend Their 1st n8 togather by snoging,holding eachother and talking about their future.<br>They soul bond register in grengot,minesty and paper also menting about the rare got special permising from headmaster who present at the event as öne of charlus potter friend to prepare for last month for exam at home because at hogwart they could disturbe by all student whom now know about angagement and bond form r qurius because it 1st soul bond record in minestry after bond r also like 1 in 1000 they spend rest of days past quickly for prepare for their also wanted to take half of his Newt this yr prepair for it with some help form his mother and day come take their newt it went well for bed time actevity become more bold day by day. 


End file.
